Harry Potter and the Claw of Regency
by Sun Pheonix
Summary: Harry Potter is in yet another adventure from hell
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1- The Arrival  
  
Harry Potter was a strange boy. He was not like any ordinary child. He was in fact, a wizard fresh out his forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was now spending the summer with his aunt and uncle in the muggle world. Normally his things would have been locked away in the cupboard under the stairs when he walked through the door, but that all changed when Sirus Black showed up. He had sent Harry a letter telling him that something was terribly wrong. It also mentioned that he was coming to the muggle world to keep an eye on Harry. He did not tell his uncle this due to the fact that he might have tried to stop him from coming.  
  
A loud tap startled Harry, who had been daydreaming about going back to Hogwarts, at his window. He looked out and noticed that it was Sirus and Buckbeak, the hippogriff he had rescued in his third year at Hogwarts, was there. He quickly sprang from the bed and flung open the window to allow Sirus to enter.  
  
"Harry!" Sirus cried with joy. "It has been awhile since I saw you last. You have not changed a bit." Sirus said. Harry then noticed that a snow-white barn owl was on Buckbeak's back. It was his owl Hedwig. She had an envelope tied to her leg. Harry could faintly make out the sparkly green scroll of Professor Dumbledore. Harry quickly untied the letter and read it quietly to himself. His look of joy quickly left his face. "Harry!? What is wrong" Sirus asked. Harry looked at him then back down to the letter. Then he started to read it aloud.  
  
"Harry,  
  
I am sorry that I am the one to have to tell you this. Hogwarts will have to remain closed this year due to an inconvenience. The Ministry is working on it, but we do not know how long it will take. Sorry once again.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
1.1 Headmaster  
  
Sirus looked at Harry with a look of confusion and wonder. "Why would they have to close the school?" Sirus asked. Harry just stood there. He would have to stay in the muggle world, go to a muggle school and worst of all he would have to stay with the Dursleys. " I won't do it!" Harry yelled. " Won't do what? Sirus asked with a look of worry. " I won't stay here. I won't stay with these people." Harry tried to say calmly, but he failed. A pounding on the door diverted his attention. " Open this door boy." Uncle Vernon shouted. 


	2. Yet Another Dream

Chapter 2- Yet Another Dream  
  
The pounding on the door continued for what seemed like hours; even it was only a couple of minutes. " If you are not downstairs in 5 minutes, then there is going to be trouble." Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry wondered what he should do. He could not leave Sirus up in his room by himself. "You should come downstairs and meet them." Harry suggested. Sirus was silent for a moment, and then he responded. "No! I think it would be a good idea for me to sit here and wait for you to return." Harry realized that was a good choice and he decided to leave. As Harry headed down the stairs, he heard his cousin squealing like a potbelly pig. It was actually a funny experience. Harry entered the kitchen to see what the problem was. He saw it almost immediately. His owl Hedwig had somehow gotten out of his room and into the kitchen. " Get this stupid owl out of my kitchen!" Uncle Vernon growled when he noticed Harry in the kitchen. Harry quickly grabbed the owl and ran p the stairs. He slammed the door as he got into the room. " What did they want with you this time?" Sirus asked. Harry pointed under his arm to Hedwig. Sirus knew what he meant. A little growl from the window reminded them that Buckbeak was still out there. "What are we going to do with him?" Harry asked. Sirus just shrugged his shoulders and went over to the window. Harry watched with wonder as Sirus said a few choice words and watched as Buckbeak shrank to the size of an owl. Then he flew into the room and landed on the bed. " Neat trick. Where did you learn it?" Harry asked Sirus with wonder. " Oh! Dumbledore taught it to me before I came here. It was fun. It was hard at the same time to." Sirus replied. Harry was dumbstruck with the fact that Sirus could still do magic.  
  
Later that night as Harry tries to fall asleep, he wonders what could have happened to make Hogwarts close. He was thinking about this as he fell asleep.  
  
Harry realizes that he is running through the halls of Hogwarts. There is someone chasing him. He does not recognize the face, but it is familiar. The person pulls out a wand and uses it to put a curse on Harry. Harry falls over unconscious.  
  
Harry wakes up dripping with sweat. There is also a sharp stabbing pain in the center of his forehead. He thinks to himself and wonders what could have caused him to have this dream. 


	3. Danger with Muggles

Chapter 3- Danger with Muggles  
  
Harry did not know what the dream meant, but he knew from past experience not to ignore it. He decided that he was not going to tell Sirus about this dream.  
  
Harry awoke early that morning, partially because of Buckbeak and Hedwig were flying around the room making so much noise that it made it impossible to sleep. Harry got up and dressed quickly. Then he sat at his desk to think about the dream from the night before. "I wonder what is going on at that school. I know for a fact that Voldemort is involved with what ever it is. I wonder what he is up too." Harry thought. He could not do much more thinking because his uncle called him downstairs. He quickly ran down the stairs to see what the problem was this time. He knew what it was when he looked at where his uncle was standing. Sirus had made his way downstairs in then night and fell asleep on the floor. " WHO IS THIS PERSON?" Uncle Vernon asked. " That is Sirus Black, you know my godfather." Harry said calmly. Harry then looked at the look on his uncle's face as he realized that Harry was telling the truth. He quickly ran from the room and went in the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the room was empty, Harry woke up Sirus. " How did you get down here? Oh yeah! My uncle is the one that found you. He is really flippin out know." Harry said. " I don't remember how I got down here, but it must not have been a good thing. Some one could have hurt you." Sirus said with worry. Harry thought about that and decided that it would not be a good idea to tell him about the dream right now. Harry went up the stairs. He stopped at the top to see where Sirus went. He finally knew that he was in the kitchen when he heard the scream from his aunt. He quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed Sirus by the arm and pulled him upstairs to his room. " Why did you do that?" Harry asked with a bit of anger in his voice. Sirus just looked at him then down to the bed. Buckbeak was laying on the bed sound asleep. "I just wanted to see the look on there face when they saw who I was." Sirus said. That was when they heard the sirens from the front lawn. His aunt had called the police. 


	4. The Great Escape

Chapter 4- The Great Escape  
  
Harry quickly ran to the window to see what kind of trouble they were in for. There were a couple of cars parked out front of the house. That was when Harry noticed what Sirus was doing. He was trying to wake Buckbeak up and get him out the window. Harry ran over to help him. As soon as they got him out of the window, Sirus used the charm that would return him to normal size. " Harry! I have to leave before the Ministry gets word of this." Sirus said quickly. " If you are leaving, then I am coming with you." Harry replied. Harry quickly ran to his chest and took out his invisibility cloak, and his wand. Then he took Hedwig out of her cage and put her out the window. " Use that charm on Hedwig so we can get out of here." Harry said. Sirus quickly looked at Hedwig, then he said the four words that would cause her to grow to the size of a hippogriff. She grew rather quickly. Then Harry jumped out the window on to her back. She moved away from the window so Sirus could get on Buckbeak. As soon as Sirus was on Buckbeak, they left.  
  
They had been flying for an hour before Sirus said something. "Why did you want to come with me? The Ministry will be after me now and there is no way to prove that you came with me willingly." " There is something I need to tell you. The night you came, I had a dream. The dream woke me up, but the part that worries me is my scar. It was real sore." Harry said. They were silent for about 5 minutes before Sirus said something that shocked Harry. " I have seen Voldemort. He came looking for me when I did not show up the day he returned. I hid from him, but it was hard for him not to find me." Harry was shocked that Sirus had not told him this sooner. " I think that we should go see Dumbledore about all of this. He might be the only one who can protect you." Harry suggested. Sirus was silent for a moment, and then he said "I think that is a good idea." Harry, now silent, was thinking about what Dumbledore was going to say when he saw him. 


	5. A Vicious Discovery

Chapter 5- A Vicious Discovery  
  
Sirus and Harry were flying for what seemed like days. Hogsmeade could be seen in the distance. There were candy shops and a bunch of other wizard shops. " I think we had better land before we are seen by someone." Harry said. Sirus looked at the ground, as if deciding on a place to land. Then he pointed down to a person in the distance. It looked like Professor Snape, the potions teacher at Hogwarts. He was talking to someone with a black robe and a hood. It looked like one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Snape handed the death eater something that looked like a rolled up piece of parchment. " What is Snape doing with that Death Eater?" Harry asked Sirus. Sirus just shook his head and watched Professor Snape. Harry knew that Professor Snape was a Death Eater before he started to teach at Hogwarts. His charges were dropped because he was spying on Voldemort. Harry looked down to the spot where Professor Snape was standing, but he was gone. " Where did Snape go?" Harry asked. Sirus pointed to a door that was now partially open. "He went in there with the Death Eater." Sirus said. Harry wondered what Snape was up too. " Sirus! I am going to land with Hedwig and use the invisibility cloak to get a look at Snape is up to." Harry quickly commanded Hedwig to land about a foot from the door. As Harry drew near the ground, he put the invisibility cloak on. Harry then walked up to the door and listened to what was going on. " I want to know where the next meeting is going to be. Tell me where it is or you are going to be sorry for crossing my path." Snape was yelling. " I don-don't know." Said another voice that Harry did not know. Harry stood there for a moment , then he heard them coming towards the door. He quickly moved to the side before he was trampled. The only problem was that his cloak had slipped off a bit. Snape was about to come out the door when Harry noticed that his cloak was coming off. He quickly fixed it so he would not be seen.  
  
Sirus and Harry had been in the cave that Sirus had hid in when he came back for the Triwizard Tournament. They had been discussing problems they would be having with Snape and the other teachers, if they were caught. " We have to find Dumbledore and tell him what we heard." Harry said. Then a voice drifted into the cave. " I don't think you want to do that Harry." Said the voice. It was Professor Snape. They were caught. 


	6. A Costly Mistake

Chapter 6- A Costly Mistake  
  
Harry looked with wonder as Professor Snape entered the cave. " You did not think that I knew about this place, did you Potter?" Snape said. Harry was beginning to wonder how Snape had found them. " I saw you when you was outside the door in Hogsmeade. I knew that you were here with Sirus. There is no need to tell Dumbledore about what you have heard. He already knows." Sirus said. " Indeed I do know Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry had not even noticed that he was there. " Now I would like to know why you are here since the school has been closed." Dumbledore requested. " I was wondering why the school was closed. I also have a good idea of who is involved with whatever it is." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a look of wonder. " I am well aware of the culprit. He has gotten away once again though." Dumbledore said. Harry looked from Dumbledore to Sirus and then to Professor Snape. " What were you doing with the Death Eater?" Harry asked Snape. " That is my business and none of your concern. If Dumbledore would have wanted you to know, he would have told you himself." Snape growled with fury. Then Snape turned and left the cave before Harry could ask another question. " I do believe that he may be up to something." Harry said  
  
Later that night Harry sat next to a fire with Dumbledore and Sirus. Dumbledore had been kind enough to bring some food up to them so they could eat. " Serves has kindly taken the pert of a spy for me. He is trying to find out what Voldemort is after. I have a suspicion that I know what it is though." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him with a look of curiosity. " What is it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, as if deciding if he should tell them. " It is the Claw of Regency. It has the power to return a wizard to full power. Voldemort may have gotten his body back, but his powers are still weak. If he gets the Claw, then all hope is lost. You may have survived the curse once, but you most likely will not survive it a second time." Dumbledore told Harry. Harry looked at Sirus with a look of fear. "Well I suggest you get some sleep. It may be a long day for you tomorrow." Dumbledore commanded. Dumbledore stood up and left the cave. Harry looked at Sirus, then down to the ground. " You do not think that Voldemort will get the Claw, do you?" he asked Sirus. Sirus nodded his head no, but Harry could see that he was not sure either.  
  
Harry got up early the next morning. He looked around for Hedwig so she could deliver a note to Ron and Hermione. She was not in the cave so Harry went out. She was not on the outside of the cave either. Harry figured that she flew down to Hogsmeade, so he went down the cliff to the town. As he got down to the edge, he saw a Death Eater. It was talking to someone that Harry could not see. Then his scar flared up. Harry realized that it was Voldemort. " I know that Harry is here somewhere. I want you to find him and bring him to me." Voldemort instructed the Death Eater. Harry tried to step back, but he stumbled over a rock and fell forward. He was on the ground at the feet of Voldemort. " Well well! Look at what we have here." Voldemort cackled. 


	7. Hagrid's Discovery

Chapter 7- Hagrid's Discovery  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort with a look of terror on his face. He could not believe that Voldemort was here in Hogsmeade. " It looks like I no longer need to find you. You came to me on your own." Voldemort said. Voldemort looked at Harry with a look of anger and Harry knew why. When Harry was one year old, Voldemort attacked his family. He had used a curse, Avada Keaura, the killing curse. The curse has killed his parents, but when it was used on Harry, it did not work. Harry had somehow survived the curse, but he also stopped Voldemort for a while. Then last year, he had got his body back. Harry looked up at Voldemort once again, the pain in his forehead to intense. Voldemort reached down and touched Harry's face. Harry tried to pull back, but his grip was too strong. Voldemort picked Harry up off of the ground and forced him against the wall. Then he drew his wand from the inside of his cloak. " I am going to enjoy this. You will not do the same thing as before. This time you will die." Voldemort cackled. Harry struggled under the grip of Voldemort, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get free. Then Harry noticed that there was someone watching from a distance. It was Hagrid. " HAGRID! HELP ME!" Harry yelled. Hagrid looked up and saw what was wrong. He quickly dropped what he was doing and ran to the rescue. Voldemort quickly put his wand away and ran through a door at the side. " Harry? Are you all right?" Hagrid asked. Harry looked up at him and noticed a strange-jeweled claw tied to his side. " Is that the claw that Voldemort is looking for?" Harry asked. " Hagrid looked at him, then hid the claw under his cloak. Then he looked into the doorway that Voldemort ran through. " You should come with me. Dumbledore had a feeling that you would get into some sort of trouble. I need to see if he is still in there though. Harry looked as Hagrid opened the door and walked in. Hagrid was blocking the view, but Harry could just make out a hand of some sort. " Harry. Go send an owl to Dumbledore. He'll be wantin to know about this." Hagrid commanded. Harry quickly ran up to the cave to get to Hedwig. All he could think of there was who was in the house when Voldemort ran through. 


End file.
